Nunca te soltaré
by Jinii-22
Summary: Ron y Hermione en la camara de los secretos. DH. Dejen comentarios porfa Mi primera historia.


**Ron y Hermione salieron de la sala de los menesteres, y fueron corriendo hacia el baño de Myrtle.**

**-Oh! - exclamó Myrtle- vaya vaya… tantos años y solo venís vosotros? Podríais haber traído a Harry, por cierto, donde esta?**

**- Que te importa? Y ahora lárgate tenemos cosas importantes que hacer- Dijo Ron con impaciencia mientras Myrtle se iba llorando.**

**Hermione le miro con mala cara:**

**-Ronald! Ya es bastante sensible la pobre para que vengas tu y la trates así!**

**-Si, bueno lo que sea Hermione, haber, la entrada esta por allí- dijo señalando el lavamanos- oh mierda…**

**-Que ocurre?- pregunto Hermione**

**-Para abrir la entrada, necesitas hablar parsel…**

**-Oh… bueno, creo que lo mejor será que vayamos a buscar a Harry, el és el único que lo puede hacer.**

**-Espera… déjame intentar algo…-Dicho esto, se coloco enfrente de la entrada y empezó a hacer ruidos rarísimos.**

**-Ron, déjalo, es inútil, no lo conseguiremos…-Ron hico caso omiso a lo que dijo y siguió con lo suyo, y al cabo de unos dos minutos, se oyó un estruendo y los lavamanos se separaron dejando ver un gran túnel donde no se veía el final.**

**-Ya esta-Dijo Ron jadeando del esfuerzo-Nos vamos ya? No hay tiempo.**

**-Guau… eh si si claro, vamos-Ron iba a saltar pero Hermione es abalanzo sobre el abrazándolo, él se quedo de piedra pero le correspondido al abrazo-Eres increíble Ron!- dijo con una gran sonrisa.**

**-Gracias- contesto sonriendo-Anda vamos-añadió cogiéndole la mano, y saltaron los dos al agujero.**

**Estuvieron un rato bajando por una mena de tobogán muy inclinado, al llegar al final, aterrizaron en los huesos. Hermione se quedo sorprendida al principio, eso era verdaderamente asqueroso, e hizo una mueca de asco. Ron, al verla, no pudo evitar una sonrisa, le cogió la mano y la ayudo a levantarse.**

**-Bien, si no recuerdo mal, debemos ir por allí, y pronto llegaremos al basilisco.**

**-Bueno… vale- Dijo ella en un susurro, la verdad, ese sitio le asustaba, un poquito…**

**-No te preocupes, no hay nada que temer aquí abajo, aparte que no voy a dejar que te pase nada, tu tranquila, vamos- La cogió de la mano y Hermione le siguió con una sonrisa.**

**Estuvieron 5 minutos caminando hasta que llegaron al basilisco… o lo que quedaba de él.**

**Harry tuvo muchísima suerte con 12 años… Pensó Hermione.**

**-Bien, espera aquí que voy a sacar unos cuantos colmillos- Hermione asintió, mientras el empezaba a sacarlos-Bueno, creo que con estos tenemos suficientes, y creo que ya es hora de destruir esa copa.**

**Hermione comprendió, no tenían que perder tiempo, cogió su bolso y saco la copa, se la iba a entregar a Ron, pero el la rechazo y la miro.**

**-No, hazlo tú-Dijo bastante serio.**

**-Yo? Estas de broma, verdad?**

**-No claro que no, es tu turno Hermione…**

**-Ron…yo no… yo no puedo hacerlo.**

**-Claro que puedes, eres la bruja mas inteligente que conozco, seguro que saber como clavar un colmillo en una copa, verdad?**

**-ja ja, muy gracioso… Anda esta bien, dame un colmillo…**

**-Bien-sonrió. Se coloco detrás de ella, le puso una mano en el hombro y le susurro- Tranquila… sé que puedes hacerlo…**

**Hermione suspiro y miro detenidamente la copa…**

**Tenia miedo, mucho miedo de que no lo consiguiera, y que, por su culpa Harry no pudiera vencer a Voldemort.**

**Pero ahí estaba ella, el colmillo en la mano, la copa al suelo, y Ron detrás de ella dándole apoyo. Sonrió, no tenia nada que temer si Ron estaba con ella, se sentía segura con el, y sabia que podía hacerlo…**

**Así que sin mas, alzo el colmillo, y en un solo golpe, se lo clavo en el centro, donde empezó a salir sangre, y se oyo un grito espantoso.**

**Hermione se asusto, pero Ron la abrazo por detrás.**

**-Ya esta-le dijo-Lo has hecho Hermione, eres genial, ya falta menos.**

**-Si…, nos podemos ir ya de aquí? Odio este sitio…**

**-Esta bien, vamos-Dijo cogiéndola al mano-Ves como no había nada que temer?**

**Se arrepintió al instante de decir eso, porque, de repente, empezó a salir un montón de agua por todos sitios…**

**-Decías Ron?-Dijo ella retrocediendo.**

**-Esta bien, siempre tienes la razón, pero ahora te voy ha decir algo en que la tendré yo, será mejor que CORRAMOS!**

**Los dos empezaron ha correr con las manos juntas, y se perdieron en todas esas alcantarillas, mientras el agua avanzaba y avanzaba…**

**Empezaron a correr y a corres sin parar, no sabían a donde iban, pero les daba igual, lo único que les importaba ahora era que el agua no llegara hacia ellos, porque si lo hacia, era una muerte segura, los arrastraría como si fueran una simple pelota perdida en un rio.**

**Iban cogidos de la mano, corriendo como si la vida se les fuera en ello, mientras oían como el agua cada vez iba llegando hacia ellos mas y mas rápido. **

**-Ron!-Grito Hermione por encima del ruido del agua- tenemos que hacer algo, alguna idea?**

**-Tu crees que voy a saber como parar a un tsunami!-Exclamo medio asustado medio enfadado.**

**-Vale, si no sabemos como pararlos, tenemos que buscar algo, un lugar alto, o lo suficientemente alto para que nos podamos agarrar cuando venga todo el impulso de agua!**

**-Esta bien, si tu lo dices, vamos, no pares!**

**Entonces ahí, al principio de una alcantarilla había una reja que sobresalía para arriba, era un buen lugar para sostenerse, bueno, el mejor que podían encontrar con tan poco tiempo.**

**Ron llego primero, soltando a Hermione empezó a subir un poco hasta poder cogerse de ahí, luego ayudo a Hermione con al otra mano y ella también subió.**

**-Sujeta bien fuerte!-Dijo Ron-El agua esta apunto de llegar, y no va a ser como una simple ola.**

**-OH! Enserio? Jamás lo hubiera imaginado Ronald-dijo enfadada- Y oye, aunque te resulte difícil, mantén la boca cerrada para que no entre agua!**

**Era increíble que aun con momentos como ese, era capaz de discutir con el, así de simple y fácil, pero aun así, amaba discutir con el, era como una rutina, como respirar o beber, lo necesitaba día si día también.**

**Ron iba a replicar, pero no puedo al ver que el agua empezaba a llegar, si esto no salía bien, iban a morir, pero no podía pensar eso, estar ahí subidos había sido idea de Hermione, la bruja mas inteligente que jamás había conocido, así que debería funcionar, tenia que funcionar.**

**Se estaban sujetando con una fuerza increíble en la reja, que hasta les hacia daño, y los nudillos los tenían blancos, pero ya esta, era cuestión de segundos que el agua llegara.**

**-Lista?-Pregunto el pelirrojo en un susurro.**

**-No…, pero no hay vuelta atrás.**

**Y no la había, ya llegó el momento en cinco, cuatro, tres, dos uno…**

**Una gran ola de agua, con una gran fuerza increíble los golpeo, haciéndoles daño, parecía que si ellos no se soltaban, lo haría la reja.**

**Lo único bueno es que, por lo menos, el agua no les tocaba la cara, y era más fácil poder ver cuando acabaría esto.**

**Ron miro a Hermione, y realmente se asusto.**

**La chica estaba haciendo incluso mas fuerza que el, pero al fin y al cabo, su cuerpo era más pequeño y no tenía tanta fuerza.**

**El corazón de Ron se paro al ver que se le resbalo una mano, tenia que hacer algo.**

**Justo antes de que la castaña, saliera arrastrada por el agua, le cogio una mano.**

**-Ron!-chillo ella- Suéltame, es inútil, si no me sueltas el agua nos cogerá a los dos.**

**-Estas loca?, crees que me voy a quedar aquí viendo como estas siendo arrastrada eeh? JAMAS!**

**-Ron, por favor… voy a estar bien de verdad, me agarraré a otra cosa, o si no el agua tendrá que parar en algún sitio- dijo no muy segura.**

**-HERMIONE JEAN GRANGER! Crees que no reconozco cuando me mientes? Escucha bien lo que te voy a decir: Nunca te soltaré!**

**Ni hablar no la iba soltar, Hermione realmente no era tan inteligente si pensaba que él, Ron Weasley, el chico que había vomitado babosas por ella, que llego a odiar a su jugador favorito por ella, que estuvo consolándola el día que Voldemort regreso y en quinto año en el ministerio, el que en sexto año cometido el error mas grande de toda su vida, pero por suerte, ella le perdono.**

**Y sobretodo, se lo había jurado y prometido, después de la mansión Malfoy, le prometió que no dejaría que le pasara algo, y lo iba a cumplir, aunque le costara la vida, porque realmente, la amaba mas que a su propia vida, su propio cuerpo y alma.**

**Hermione cerro los ojos con fuerza para no llorar, no no no! No podía ella ser la causa de que Ron muriese, no podía arrastrarlo con ella.**

**Preferiría mil veces estar muerta antes de ver lo a el muerto por su culpa.**

**Como una persona podía ser tan cabezota? Es que no lo entendía? No podía dejar que eso pasara, y no lo haría, por supuesto que no lo haría.**

**Miro a Ron, y al ver que este estaba perdiendo fuerzas, y que pronto se soltaría, hizo lo único que podía hacer.**

**-Ron!-Chilló tan fuerte como puedo para que le mirara, y cuando lo hizo, se quedo un rato estática, de verdad iba a añorar esos ojos azules- Perdóname, lo siento mucho de verdad, pero no queda otra.**

**-Que estas…-Pero no le dio tiempo a acabar la frase cuando Hermione se soltó de el- NO! HERMIONE! **

**Se había perdido por los túneles de las alcantarillas, no estaba, no no, esto no podía estar pasando, de verdad que no podía ser cierto que ella…Pero se quito ese pensamiento de la mente y se agarró a los barrotes de la reja. **

**Tenia que encontrarla, cuando el agua acabara, podría encontrarla, podría estar agarrada en otro sitio, o al final del túnel sana y salva.**

**Poco a poco el agua fue disminuyendo, hasta que solo quedo un pequeño charco en el suelo por todo el suelo.**

**Ron se soltó, abrió y cerró las manos varias veces para que la sangre fluyera de nuevo, pero ahora no le importaba eso, tenia que encontrarla…**

**Empezó a correr desesperadamente, y a llamarla tan fuerte como puedo.**

**Sintió un deja vú era como volver estar en ese sótano, llamando su nombre cada vez que ella gritaba, pero al diferencia, es que ahora no gritaba, y eso solo podía significar dos cosas:**

**O que no le oía, o que estaba… muerta.**

**Fue corriendo hasta que llego al final del túnel, que curiosamente, era otra vez la gran sala donde había el basilisco.**

**Por lo tanto, ese túnel da toda la vuelta a la cámara, pensó fugazmente, pero rápidamente saco ese pensamiento cuando vio algo.**

**Esto no podía ser cierto, su corazón se rompió cuando vio hacia el frente, cuando vio a la mujer que amaba…**

**Ron se queda estático, por unos segundos sus piernas no le respondían, estaba ahí, tirada en el suelo, y no sabia si respiraba o no, ya que estaba de espaldas a él.**

**Cuando su cerebro recapacito todo lo que estaba pasando, echo a correr tan rápido como pudo.**

**-Hermione!-chilló cuando llego junto a ella.**

**Se arrodillo, y la giro con extrema delicadeza para que pudiera verle la cara.**

**Ron palideció cuando la vio, tirada, no respiraba, pero su corazón aun latía débilmente.**

**Le cogió una mano y la beso, se asusto de lo fría que estaba, seria por el agua? O seria porque… nono, tenia que ser el agua, se dijo a si mismo.**

**Le soltó la mano, y vio como de su boca tenia un poco de agua, así que le acerco su boca a la de ella para sacarle toda el agua.**

**Ella tosió débilmente, pero no hizo señales de despertarse.**

**Ron la cogió y puso su cabeza en sus rodillas mientras le susurraba al oído.**

**-Vamos Hermione…-Le suplicaba-Tienes que levantarte me oyes? Vamos venga-dijo sacudiéndola.**

**-Vamos… Harry nos esta esperando… el no puede acabar esto solo, lo sabes, y no nos puedes dejar ahora, no me puedes dejar ahora Hermione, justo ahora en este momento no, porque, porque…. Tenemos que creces juntos me oyes? Viviremos miles de aventuras ams después de esta, y estaremos con Harry los tres grandes rcordando estos días, pero para ello tienes que despertar.**

**Lagrimas empezaban a asomarse en los ojos de Ron cuando ella segia sin responder…**

**-VAMOS! PORFAVOR! NO ME DEJES HERMIONE!-Y sin poder evitarlo, empezó a llorar, después de tantos años sin llorar, ese momento lo hizo.**

**- Vamos, hay muchas cosas que tengo que decirte, por ejemplo, que lo siento mucho, siento haberte echo llorar tantas veces, siento haberte echo enfadar en primero y que casi te murieras, siento no haber estado mas cerca de ti en segundo para que no te pasara lo que te paso… y en tercero, dios!, siento tanto haber discutido por esa… rata, siento haberte destrozado la noche del baile de navidad con Víctor, eh! Ves? Ya no le llamo Vicky. Siento haberme puesto tan celoso con el, pero no podía soportarte verte con el, siento no haberte defendido en quinto, cuando estábamos en el ministerio, siento muchísimo haber salido con Lavender, aun a sabiendas que a ti te dolía… realmente odiaba verte llorar por mi culpa i que no me hablaras… y todo lo de este año… siento mucho haberte abandonado cuando te prometí que no lo haría, y siento no haber podido haber llegado antes cuando estábamos en al mansión Malfoy… pero… sobretodo siento no haberte sujetado mas fuerte hace unos minutos,, porque si lo hubiera echo tu no… tu no estarías… muerta…**

**Ron empezó a llorar desconsoladamente, dejando a Hermione en el suelo, sin darse cuenta de que ella empezaba a respirar muy pero que muy lentamente y con mucho esfuerzo.**

**-Merlín Hermione-dijo en apenas un susurro-Te quiero, lo oyes?**

**Nunca te lo he podido decir, y ahora nunca lo hare… pero te quiero como a nada en este mundo, por eso siempre discuto contigo, simplemente porque me hagas caso, y además que estas preciosa cuando te enfadas-una pequeña sonrisa salió de sus labios- y te quiero porque siempre te preocupas mas por mi y por los demás que de ti misma, te quiero porque yo siempre he hecho estupideces, y te he hecho daño, y aun así siempre me has perdonado… y es que desde el primer momento que te vi, sabia que esto seria especial, te quiero demasiado Hermione, y ahora, ya no podremos vivir juntos por mi maldita culpa.**

**Esto último lo dijo dando un fuerte puñetazo en el suelo, haciendo que de sus nudillos empezara a caer sangre.**

**-Dios Hermione, piensa en mi, piensa en Ginny, en Harry…**

**Dios sabes que ellos te quieren muchísimo y te necesitan, y si te mueres ahora, Ginny se sentiría mal porque has sido su mejor amiga y le costara encontrar a alguien como tu, cosa que seria imposible porque tu eres única. Y Harry… el ya sabes, creerá que es su culpa, cuando es mi culpa, y dios sabe lo que haría… y además están tus padres, tienes que devolverles la memoria para que estéis juntos, o no los echas de menos?**

**Y yo Hermione, simplemente, es que no puedo… no puedo soportar esto… no me imagino una vida sin ti.**

**Con un suspiro tembloroso abrazo a Hermione con todas sus fuerzas mientras repetía desesperadamente por favor, por favor…**

**Pero no hubo respuesta…**

**La dejo en el suelo, y puso su cabeza en su barriga, para poder oler su aroma una vez mas, para poder estar cerca de ella, pero de repente, su corazón dio un salto de alegría, algo se movió debajo de él y se oyó una voz débil y muy somnolienta:**

**-Ron?...**

**-Ron…?**

**-Hermione?-Dijo levantando al cara, limpiándose las lagrimas y mirándola, estaba con los ojos cerrados, y parecía que aun le costaba respirar, vio su frente fruncida y como los ojos se movían dentro los parpados, estaba intentado despertar.**

**-Ey, estoy aquí, me oyes? Siempre he estado aquí, vamos, abre los ojos, hazlo por mi, por favor…**

**Para Ron, ese minuto que tardo Hermione al abrir los ojos, fue realmente eterno, tenia tanto miedo de que no volviera a abrir los ojos nunca mas…Pero gracias a Merlín, ella abrió los ojos, parpadeo tres o cuatro veces para enfocar bien su mirada, y lo primero con lo que se topo, fue con la cara de alguien, alguien pelirrojo, alguien a quien conocía muy bien, sus hermosos ojos azules la miraban de una forma… medio feliz y triste, ya que sus ojos estaban llenos de agua, habría llorado? Pero eso era realmente muy improbable, solo lo había visto llorar una vez en su vida...**

**Bajo su mirada para poder encontrar su sonrisa, esa sonrisa con las que tantas veces había soñado, que tango le gustaba, y que siempre le ayudaba a salir de los peores momentos…**

**-Hermione, como te sientes?**

**-Bueno… he tenido días mejores…- dijo con una voz débil que asusto al chico, y se asusto mas cuando ella al intentar levantarse, se llevo una mano a la frente:**

**-No te muevas!-se acercó a ella preocupado y se dispuso a tumbarla de nuevo, cuando vio sangre.-Espera un segundo… quédate quieta.**

**Hermione solamente asintió con la cabeza, él se coloco detrás y vio que esa sangre venia de detrás su cabeza, puso la mano ahí para darle calor, ella soltó un gemido de dolor, y el poco a poco la fue tumbando encima de sus piernas…**

**-Esta bien Hermione… solo te has dado un golpe en la cabeza, pero no es grave, tranquila…**

**-Estoy bien, a ti te paso algo?**

**-A mi? Nada! Solo que casi me da un ataque al corazón al ver como te sueltas, pero oye, eso le pasa a cualquiera-dijo con sarcasmo.**

**-Estas enfadado conmigo por eso? Ron es que no entiendes… -Pero Ron recordó muchas cosas que quería decirle y no la dejo terminar.**

**-Es que como se te ocurre! Soltarte así sin mas! Tu sabes lo mal que lo he pasado ese tiempo!**

**-Ron…-intentó de nuevo, pero el al coloco al suelo, se levanto y empezó a andar alrededor de ella.**

**-Y encima me dices que no te pasara nada, no claro, por eso casi te mueres, pero tranquila, porque no te importa lo que yo pensaba en ese momento…**

**-Ron…-Dijo sentándose, bastante molesta**

**-Y creo que has sacado la suerte de Harry, porque solo has salido con eso, pero claro, a mi me podría haber pasado algo peor, como perderte, pero tu solo piensas en ti…**

**-RONALD WEASLEY!-Dijo levantándose, ignorando el tremendo mareo que le entro y que las piernas que temblaban, Ron la miro con los ojos muy abiertos, entre preocupado y sorprendido- Como te atreves! Me estas llamando egoísta acaso! Eh! Porque crees que me solté! Porque no quería arrastrarte conmigo, no podía! Es que no lo entiendes!- Ron se quedo mudo mirándola- CONTESTAME!**

**No pudo seguir ignorando el mareo mas, así que se llevo las manos a al cabeza, y al momento, las piernas le fallaron. Ron reaccionó rápido y antes de que cayera, la cogió con las manos por la cintura y la sentó delicadamente en el suelo.**

**Hermione aun estaba con las manos en su cabeza, Ron la miro y se sintió bastante culpable, lo había echo por el… y el encima empieza a gritarle con lo mareada que estaba "Eres un idiota Ron", pensó en sus adentros.**

**-Hermione…-Dijo sentándose a su lado y pasándole un brazo por los hombres. Se sorprendido al ver que ella no lo apartaba, si no que recostó su cabeza sobre su pecho-Lo siento muchísimo… es que… me asustaste mucho, pensé que te perdería, y… no quiero que volver a pensar esto otra vez, como en la mansión Malfoy, así que tienes que cuidarte mas, por favor, yo no podría soportar si te pasara algo… y mas si es por mi culpa.**

**-Ron…-Dijo levantando la cabeza y mirándolo- Siento mucho haberte asustado… pero tenia que hacerlo, y nada de esto es tu culpa**

**-Si que lo es… tenia que haberte sujetado mas**

**-Me hubiera soltado igual, soy muy cabezota, he aprendido del maestro**

**Ron sonrió y la miro de nuevo, ella le devolvió una tímida sonrisa antes de volver a mirar hacia abajo. Suavemente empezó a acariciarle el pelo… y entonces vio que Hermione pensaba en algo…**

**-Que te pasa? En que piensas?**

**-Nada… es que he recordado algo muy raro, no se si fue un sueño o no, pero me pareció oír tu voz…**

**Ron se puso nervioso, no se acordaba de eso, le había dicho miles de cosas, le había dicho que la quería… acaso ella… lo oyó?**

**-Enserio? Y que oíste?**

**-No lo se, palabras sueltas, pero estoy segura de que era tu voz, y entonces fue cuando intente despertar…-Repentinamente se giro hacia el-Tu… mientras estaba inconsciente, no me habrás hablado verdad? Quiero decir… no como si me digieras que me despertara, como si fuera… una confesión…**

**-Yo!-dijo bastante nervioso- bueno… mira Hermione… no se como decirte esto…**

**Hermione se separo de el abriendo los ojos impaciente por oír mas, Ron no la miraba, solo estaba jugando con sus manos mientras hablaba:**

**-Mira… cuando te vi tumbada penes que te perdía… hi había muchas cosas que siempre he querido decir… y creo que bueno, hasta que no hubo otro mas remedio no lo hice…**

**-Y que me tenias que decir?-Pregunto con esperanza.**

**-Creo que te le puedes imaginar, no?-Dijo mirándola con una sonrisa**

**-No se, puede que si, puede que no…-Dijo devolviéndole la sonrisa, Ron suspiro.**

**-Esta bien… Hermione yo… yo siempre he sentido algo raro por ti, y en segundo y en tercero intentaba ocultarlo, pero en cuarto, estalló dentro de mi, y desde entonces no he podido ocultarlo… Creo que de alguna manera siempre lo supe, pero no sabia como enfrontarlo…**

**-Creo que te puedo entender…**

**-Me lo imaginó… la cosa es que, Hermione… yo… yo…**

**-Si?**

**-Yo te quiero…-Dijo con las orejas rojas, se giro hacia Hermione, ella iba ha hablar pero el no al dejo- espera, ahora que he empezado déjame acabar… Realmente esto es difícil de decir… yo siempre he sabido esto desde que tenia doce años… pero no quería aceptarlo, y se que muchas veces no lo he demostrado... sobretodo en sexto… pero si Salí con lavender fui por ponerte celosa, y demostrarme a mi mismo que podía besar a alguien… pero mas que nada por ti, sinceramente Hermione, la mayoría de cosas que hago lo hago por ti… es por eso por lo que sigo aquí…, solo por eso.**

**Hermione lo miraba llena de felicidad, puede que no fuera como siempre se lo ha imaginado, porque realmente, en una alcantarilla cuando ella estuvo apunto de morir no es muy romántico, pero solo oír eso lo soluciona todo.**

**Ron la miro y vio que estaba llorando, rápidamente se vio horrorizado.**

**-Hermione lo siento mucho, de verdad, no te pongas así, si me dices que no no pasa nada, podemos seguir siendo amigos como siempre y…**

**-Estas loco?-Dijo lanzándose hacia el y abrazándolo-Sabes cuanto tiempo he estado esperando esto Ron?**

**-Mmm… me hago una idea-Dijo sonriendo aun abrazándola**

**Entonces ocurrió, todo tembló, se oyeron gritos y expresiones desde arriba. Rompieron el abrazo y se miraron, había comenzado…**

**-Tenemos que ir-Dijo Ron levantándose y ayudándola a levantar- Crees que podrás?**

**-Si estoy bien…**

**-Esta bien vamos entonces.**

**Ron empezó a andar hacia la salida, pero entonces se giro y vio que Hermione no se había movido del sitio, solo lo miraba desde lejos.**

**-Que ocurre?**

**-Yo también…**

**-Que?- dijo desconcertado.**

**-Que yo también te quiero- dijo andando hacia un Ron sorprendido- Y quiero acabar esto ya.. quiero decir, no sabemos lo que podrá pasar ahí arriba, y no quiero que nos pase algo a ninguno sin antes… bueno-dijo sonrojándose, Ron abrió los ojos desmesuradamente cuando entendió a lo que se refería.**

**-Al terminar todo esto, podremos hacer esto, pero ahora tenemos que ir-Dijo seriamente**

**-Pero y si…**

**-No digas eso… no pierdas la esperanza…**

**-Ron, no sabemos lo que puede pasar, y sinceramente esto de la esperanza…**

**-No me vas a decir que no crees en esto verdad? Porque si no, ni tu ni yo hubiéramos tenido la esperanza de aun con todo lo que nos paso, seguir esperando verdad?**

**Hermione la miro sorprendida, pero asintió.**

**-Bien entonces- dijo acercándose a ella y ofreciéndole la mano- a mi aun me queda algo de esperanza, y a ti?**

**-Si creo que si-Dijo dándole la mano.**

**Los dos salieron de allí con una sonrisa.**

**Hermione miro hacia arriba para encontrarse con los ojos de ron mientras le sonreía, sonrisa que ella devolvió.**

**Por una vez, la equivocada había sido ella no Ron, esta vez tenia mucha razón, vaya que si la tenia…**

**FIN**


End file.
